guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Summoning stone
Zaishen Chest I have a strong feeling summoning stones are going to be a new drop from the Zaishen Chest, both in one-shot use form and everlasting form. --Curin Derwin 14:25, 5 September 2008 (UTC) :I sure hope it's not meant to make PvE even easier...hopefully they'll add some new PvE area like DoA in which case these summoning stones might be useful 06:51, 8 September 2008 (UTC) ::Of course it is meant to make PvE easier. Since, you know, it's such a challenge and all. Nah, it's exremely unlikely they will add anything as large as another SF/Deep/Urgoz/DoA, unless they can tie it to another in-store product or something. (T/ ) 06:58, 8 September 2008 (UTC) :::I know it probably won't happen, but I think it'd be cool if they added some kind of quest chain involving the Wizard's Tower. — Powersurge360 03:57, 10 September 2008 (UTC) ::::Or the castle at Kessex Peak. (T/ ) 04:04, 10 September 2008 (UTC) :::::Were you being smug, or was that actually a coincidence? lol — Powersurge360 23:58, 10 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::Your meaning evades me like an Ice Pup on crack. (T/ ) 00:02, 11 September 2008 (UTC) : needs MOAR!!! Roland Cyerni 02:39, 14 November 2008 (UTC) ::Blah. Yes ANet, make PvE even easier. (T/ ) 03:01, 14 November 2008 (UTC) :::Easier? Since when do these even help? xD -- 08:39, 15 November 2008 (UTC) ::::Obviously you've yet to use the ones that summon Siege Turtle (holy crap AoE domage) and Juggernaut (lol 5 seconds kd) (T/ ) 10:21, 15 November 2008 (UTC) dudes...summoning totally sux...a kveldulf ally costs around 2p and lasts for 30 mins and in HM it gets pwned quickly and you still have to wait more than 30 mins to summon another one....ANET!What's the point?If you just created summoning for people to think it's a cool thing you should've put some funny skins instead (like a midget tossing guy or something...of course with its special attack...a flying midget dealing "+xx" damage) Scorn 11:36, 15 November 2008 (UTC) Megadeth_ftw ::the melee summons are generally not as good. If u look at the siege turtle though.... ::the turtle has 70 armor+30vs elements with -20 reduction after armor. siege attack and arcing shot making it a good tank and dmg. its heal skill can be interrupted easily though... but since it has such low priority due to its over redundant armor, it will usually not get hit. multiple? can there be more than 1 summon from lets say 2 or more ppl? :No, the descriptions of all the stones say "only one ally from a summoning stone can be present in an instance at a time". —Dr Ishmael 15:10, 16 November 2008 (UTC) SummoningStoneNavBox ? I just noticed there's quite a few of them now. Enough for a navbox? (like event headgear, miniatures etc.) GW-Viruzzz 18:15, 18 November 2008 (UTC) : . Adding to articles now. —Dr Ishmael 18:23, 18 November 2008 (UTC) ::... that was quick... You sure you're not a robot? GW-Viruzzz 18:31, 18 November 2008 (UTC) Junundu??? Anyone know what happens if you use one of these things and go into a worm? Or use one while in a worm? Are they immune to the sulfurous waste effect? This probably ought to be mentioned here. Well they probably are immune, because insects and mandragor are fleshy living creatures and they are immune to the Sulfurous Haze. 00:27, 2 April 2009 (UTC) All campains should have a chance to get these. They need to have Prophicies and Nightfall exclusive stones too it's only fair. Especially since Factions got them. 18:50, 22 January 2009 (UTC) :If they didn't suck, then sure. :D (T/ ) 23:18, 22 January 2009 (UTC) Any good? So, which ones don't suck? Like if you had the option to get a free stack of any of these, which would you pick? Just from looking and occasional use, I like the Ooze, Oni, Turtle, Gaki, and the Dream Rider, depending on what I need. If I had to pick one overall I'd probably go with Turtle or Ooze. Mysterious has some decent ones, but also some completely worthless ones, so it's a gamble. RoseOfKali 20:29, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :Mercantile. My Kveldulfs haven't ever died, either, and surprisingly enough deal damage. Turtles are cool. --- -- ( ) (talk) 20:46, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, Mercantile is a duh for merching, but I mean as an actual ally in battle. Merchants always get lost in the back, especially with a fast moving party. My Kveldulfs die in the first few mobs. I prefer Oni or Ooze for close combat. :/ RoseOfKali 20:50, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :::I thought they tried to fix the merchants some time? Even if not never found it to be much of a problem.. Perhaps I alt-tab too much to pay notice :) During vanquishes spanning all across Tyria, Prog and I summoned dozens of Oni (stupid, stupid Mysterious Summoning Stones). Each time I was overwhelmed by the sheer amount of yellow numbers, which all were either auto-attacks or freaking Jagged Strike.. Useful! It never died, though, so I guess that's pretty good. --- -- ( ) (talk) 21:29, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yeah, Oni are quite resilient. My H/H party is usually all casters, so I like them charging in and grabbing some aggro while not instantly dying. :) I also like Oozes for this. They don't charge in, but usually still go into melee range and use PBAOE domages with some self-defense. xD RoseOfKali 01:41, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Summoned Creature Page Should there not be a Summoned Creature Page, showing stats for all such Summoned Creatures? Include Animated Creatues and Asura Summons? LLandale 23:12, March 22, 2010 (UTC)